


Never Let Go

by midnightghostwriter



Series: The Brass Wolf [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/pseuds/midnightghostwriter
Summary: It should have been a normal night. The same people, the same food, the same annoying coworkers. It should have been the most ordinary Tuesday ever. But the second she saw the reservation list for the night, Wheein knew it would be anything but.Or: a story about beginnings and endings and how sometimes it all comes together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts).



> This is partly a long overdue present for dirtyretro, lovely Wheesa trash goddess that she is. <3
> 
> It is also a companion piece for Wolves in Sleek Clothing, that I hope can placate you who have been waiting for an update, while I work my way back to writing WSC.
> 
> Warning: this was not beta checked, and the formatting is a little ganky because I had to use Internet Explorer at work (gross).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It should have been a normal night. The same people, the same food, the same annoying coworkers. It should have been the most ordinary Tuesday ever. But the second she saw the reservation list for the night, Wheein knew it would be anything but.

“The Ahn Party, including Ahn Hyejin and guests,” she mumbled hollowly, gaze locked on the letters on the iPad screen. They settled in her stomach like heavy stones, dragging her mood down with them. It was impossible for some of her more nosy coworkers to ignore the way the normally chipper hostess became a veritable ghost, how her smile was something much too hollow. The busybodies poked and prodded with too many questions until she snapped so coldly that she was _fine thank you very much_ and _could you please just do your own jobs_ they were startled into silence and giving the miserable brunette a wide berth.

Then, it happened.

Wheein had successfully lost herself in the whirlwind routine of work, seating parties, delegating busboys and servers. In fact she had so completely immersed herself, she forgot about the guest that had so plagued her earlier. Until she was tidying the hostess stand and someone approached.

“Welcome to La Cour, how can we help you?” She chirped automatically, and the customer chuckled, a low and sultry sound that made Wheein’s heart stop.

“Hyejin Ahn, party of four,” the voice stated in smooth, flawless English. It was then that Wheein forced herself to look up, and her worst fears were confirmed.

The woman before her was classy with her short stylish curls of blonde. Her black dress was simple but hugged all the right curves, accented by the simple sparkle of gems at her wrists, neck, and ears. But it was undeniably Hyejin, her former best friend.

She wasn’t alone. Three others stood behind her, unreadable expressions firmly in place. One was a fierce-looking woman who was elegance embodied despite the plunging neckline of her bodycon dress. Silvery curls cascaded over her shoulder and impeccably drawn eyeliner framed her sharp gaze. Next to her were two gentlemen, dressed equally as impressive. The shorter of the two was rather… uniquely suited, while his taller companion was the picture of “clean cut.” All in all, they made for a very intimidating group as they stood eyeing Wheein in a way that made it hard for her to tell if she should be flattered or creeped out. In an effort to mask her discomfort, Wheein plastered on a welcoming smile and nodded.

“Of course! Please come this way.” Before she could allow herself to see the spark of recognition in Hyejin’s own eyes, she turned on her heel and began leading the way through the restaurant. When they had filed into the semi-secluded table under Hyejin’s name, Wheein nearly bit off her tongue as she rushed through her spiel about their waiter for the evening and starting drinks. Then she hurried off before they could say another word.

It was three more parties and several couples before Wheein was able to escape the knowledge that after so many years apart, Hyejin was so close. It had left her shaking and so nervous she thought she’d combust if she couldn’t get out. Now, leaning against the wall by the doors, she allowed herself to finally breathe easy as she tried in vain to chase away the memories rising up to consume her.

 

 

 

_The first time Wheein meets Hwasa, they are ten years old._

 

_Jung Wheein is quiet and studious. It's not that she's anti-social, she just much prefers the company of books or toys to the rambunctious girls of her class. She still likes cute animals, her mother’s dresses, and playing pretend, but she knows the difference between school and play._

 

_Ahn Hyejin definitely does not know the difference between the two. She is loud and cheerful, new to the school, and from the moment she bursts into the room after the teacher calls her name, she is all smiles and heartfelt greetings. Even once class has resumed she raises her hand with vigor, and never looks the least bit upset or phased if she's corrected._

 

_Wheein hopes this boisterous embodiment of light doesn't come her way, or she may just go blind in the face of it._

 

_But the universe doesn't know the first thing about the wishes of a child, apparently. For when Wheein escapes for recess, thinking she’ll spend some time alone on the playground as she usually does, she is accosted by a ball of wild hair and wide smiles and the words “Hi, I’m Hyejin!” The shorter girl doesn’t know how to react, and thus ends up staring blankly instead. This earns her a palm waved in her face and a confused frown from Hyejin._

_“Helloooo~ anybody home in there?” Wheein manages to shake herself to coherency and fixes the girl with a small frown of her own._

_“I know who you are. We’re in the same class,” she points out and Hyejin rolls her eyes._

_“Duh, I know that. But you’re supposed to introduce yourself to someone when you’re making friends,” she retorts, and that trips Wheein up for a second. Wait, making friends?_

_“Huh? Friends?” Hyejin grins, wide and bright as the sun._

_“Yup! I saw you in class and I’ve decided; we’re going to be best friends, you and I!” For a second time, Wheein is dumbfounded in the face of this wild child. Hyejin seems to take the silence as agreement and wraps an arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders, steering her away from her peaceful reading spot. Wheein eyes the shady patch of grass under the tree forlornly but doesn’t fight Hyejin, who is now babbling cheerily about who knows what._

_Maybe she could use a friend after all._

_\------_

_Things change when they reach their last year of middle school._

_After that fateful day on the playground, Hyejin stayed true to her word. She was hardly ever seen without the soft smiling girl by her side, and as the days wore on, Wheein could hardly imagine things any other way. Hyejin was her rock, someone she could always count on, and one of her only consistent friends throughout the years. She had altered Wheein’s life so dramatically and so quickly, she almost couldn’t fathom what it would be without her._

_Hyejin, of course, had many friends. She was outgoing and loved to laugh, and encouraged others to do the same. It was no wonder people so naturally gravitated towards her, wanted so much to be part of her inner circle._

_Her daddy’s money probably doesn’t hurt, either._

_That was one of the first things Wheein learned about Hyejin. Her family was incredibly wealthy, but even so, Hyejin didn’t seem to think herself better than Wheein. Money was a tool, something to be used, but that was it. Yes, it meant her house was bigger than Wheein’s, her parties were something of a far more spectacular nature, and the places her family went for the holidays were definitely more exotic. But Hyejin didn’t seem affected by any of it, her stunning personality untarnished by the knowledge of her father’s financial power._

_But the kids figured it out right quick, and it changed them faster than Wheein could blink. Suddenly everyone wanted to be her best friend’s friend, and it was like she could feel their wondering stares and sneers on her every moment._

_“Why is she friends with her?”_

_“She could do so much better.”_

_“What’s so special about that Jung Wheein, anyway?”_

_“Don’t listen to them,” Hyejin scoffed, when Wheein told her what she’d heard some girls in the bathroom saying during break. “They’re just jealous of our friendship. They want to be as cool as us. But too bad.” And then she’d wrapped her arm around Wheein’s shoulders, a habit that had formed into something of a method of consolation over the years, and started off on some story of the great adventure they would go on next._

_Hyejin’s father, however, isn’t so keen on what his daughter has been up to in the public school scene. While she is nothing less than a spectacular student, he seems to think that something in the air is bad for his daughter. So one day, after a long argument and some tearful shouting, he announces that Hyejin is changing schools, and that’s final, no more arguments._

_She tells Wheein in a voice that is way too subdued for Wheein’s liking, a pale ghost of her vibrant splash of sunshine. She can see in Hyejin’s eyes that it’s breaking her heart just like it is Wheein’s, so the shorter girl swallows down her tears and offers her own attempt at Hyejin’s stunning smile. Warmth floods through her when she sees the corners of Hyejin’s lips quirk._

_“That’s okay! You’re too good for this place, anyway,” she insists. “Besides, we’ll keep in touch, right?” Hyejin grins weakly and hugs Wheein close. Out of the blue, she buries her face in Wheein’s hair before she nods._

_“Of course we will,” she mumbles into the honey brown strands, voice hoarse and quiet still._

_\------_

_For the first time in almost five years, Hyejin doesn’t keep her word._

_Well, she does at first. Sparse messages over SNS and email are exchanged for a month or so, before they suddenly cease. Despite Wheein’s best attempts at continuing contact the messages stop so completely they leave a void in the pit of her stomach. She stops trying._

_High school is lonely and boring without Hyejin. Wheein finds other friends, in particular two girls named Moonbyul and Yongsun, but none of them compete with the space that Hyejin left._

_Still, she smiles, grins and bears it. She tries to live normally, studying during the day, and going to coffee with her friends in the evening, sleeping on Sunday. She busies herself so much with making a routine that the years fly by and suddenly she’s being handed a diploma for a high school she barely remembers attending, to go to a college she will just as easily forget, so long as Hyejin isn’t there._

 

 

 

“Wheein.” The sound of her name cut through the still night air, and dragged Wheein from the memories. Shocked eyes rose to meet the ones that had been haunting her until that moment. Now all too real, Hyejin was standing just outside the entrance to La Cour, giving her the same concerned look she used to wear when they were kids. _Don’t let her fool you._ “It’s really you, right?”

“Yeah,” the brunette mumbled, gaze fixed on her sneakers, exchanged for her work flats and dreadfully dull compared to the patent leather beauties on Hyejin’s feet. She watched those same heels step across the paved sidewalk until they were toe to toe with her shoes, the perfect picture of two worlds never meant to cross. _How disgustingly fitting._

“I’ve missed you so much!” Hyejin’s voice was a warm honey Wheein wanted to soak in forever, but she focused on ignoring the other woman instead. She could almost hear Hyejin frowning when she asked, “What is it? Why won’t you talk to me? You missed me too, right?” _So so much_ , her lips parted to say, but Wheein rearranged her features into a frown of her own as she _finally_ raised her head to look Hyejin in the eye.

“‘What is it?’” She scoffed and Heyjin’s expression faltered. “All this damn time without a single word from you and that’s all you have to say? _Are you kidding me?”_ The words flew from her lips like spat venom, Hyejin visibly flinching at the last of them. Wheein turned away so she wouldn’t have to see the hurt she knew would be pooling in those familiar irises. “Go back to your fancy party friends. I don’t want to see you.” There was a beat of silence, and Wheein waited for the telltale click of heels to signal Hyejin’s departure. Then an unexpected wave of heat washed over her, and slim fingers were tilting her gaze to meet Hyejin’s.

“But _I_ want to see _you_ ,” she murmured, a glint in her eye. “And you know I always get what I want.” For a moment, Wheein thought about giving in, making Hyejin’s words undeniably true and allowing her to let the time between them fall away. But the hurt and anger still bubbled beneath her skin like magma, rising up to burn away any other feelings she held for the woman staring almost pleadingly at her. With all the will she could muster, she grasped Hyejin’s wrist and shoved her hand away, holding her gaze with her own icy one.

“Not tonight, Ahn Hyejin.” Tugging her wrist free, the blonde sighed.

“Fine, but can we please get coffee or something tomorrow? It seems I owe you more than a few explanations and apologies.” Wheein eyed her for a minute, weighing the offer in her mind before finally nodding.

“Okay.” Hyejin grinned and pressed something into Wheein’s hand.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow.” And she disappeared into the night.

 

 

 

It turned out Hyejin had given Wheein her business card, a small square of dark charcoal cardstock with the blonde’s name sprawled across in scarlet letters. A sequence of numbers below detailed her cell phone number. This number was the one that greeted Wheein the next morning as she groggily unlocked her phone.

_Unknown number:_

_Sorry, I just couldn’t wait to see you again. Meet me at our favorite place at noon,            please~~?_

_And wear something pretty!_

Wheein glanced at the time and groaned, forcing herself to roll out of bed. She had approximately one and a half hours to make herself “pretty” and actually get to the damnable cafe. It occurred to her of course that if she was truly as angry at Hyejin as she claimed, she shouldn’t even be contemplating complying with her demands. But she also knew it would be the easiest to go along with all this, and then get the wild card she’d once called a best friend out of her life for good. Quick and easy.

Why did that thought make her feel so empty?

Shaking the negativity from her mind, Wheein hurried to pull on a simple black dress with a white peter pan collar and matching pumps. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d dressed up this much when she wasn’t working. But she pushed the strange feeling down and swiped up her purse and keys before dashing out the door.

The “favorite place” Hyejin spoke of was a small cafe they had once frequented in their younger days, even when the idea of drinking coffee was a nightmare. Memories of the afternoons spent laughing until their milkshakes threatened to exit their noses, of swapping stories over swirls of whipped cream, surged through Wheein’s mind at the sight of it. She could feel the hurricane of emotions growing stronger in her stomach as she stepped inside, and did her best to look like she wasn’t going to possibly throw up.

Hyejin was already waiting, seated comfortably in a corner booth, outfit much more casual than the night before, but still with that same sophistication Wheein was quickly becoming familiar with. She looked up when the brunette slowed to a stop next to the table, offering a stunning smile.

“You’re here!” Her enthusiasm made it sound like the most exciting thing to ever happen in history. She stood, looking almost as if she were about to attempt a hug before she caught herself. Instead she gestured to the chair across from her. “Sit. We need to talk.”

And talk she did.

Wheein had meant to ignore, she really had. She was going to let Hyejin talk until she was blue in the face, and then never speak to her again. She was definitely _not_ going to let what she had to say change her mind. At all.

But as Hyejin spoke, weaving a tale of a lonely private school, heartless phonies, and her inevitable decision to not attend college, and instead run off to New York, Wheein’s heart twinged. When it turned into how the money ran out and she had nowhere, she felt the ice slowly beginning to melt.

“I kept your contact info the whole time, thought about calling or emailing or _something_ , but…” She hesitated and Wheein found herself waiting on bated breath for her next words. “I didn’t want you to see me like that. To know what a pathetic loser I’d become. And what if you’d moved? What if you changed your number? Maybe, worst of all, you’d forgotten about me.” Her voice tightened and Wheein resisted the urge to reach out and take her hands, to offer some kind of comfort. After all, she was still hurt. Still angry, still resentful, still wounded.

Right?

“But then, when I thought things couldn’t get any worse, I met her.” That caught Wheein’s attention. She allowed herself to finally look at Hyejin as she asked,

“‘Her’?” Hyejin nodded.

“That woman you saw me with last night, the model looking one? That’s her. Her name is Lee Chaerin. She found me in New York and helped me get it together. Fixed things with my parents, found me a place to stay for a while, everything. She even offered me a job.”

“Sounds like a serious case of fairy godmother,” Wheein remarked, drawing a chuckle from Hyejin.

“It does, doesn’t it? But it’s true. I’m where I am now because of her.” It was Hyejin who reached across the table and clasped Wheein’s hands in hers, eyes meeting hers earnestly. “I found the courage to seek you out again because of her.” It was quiet for a few moments as Wheein contemplated their joined hands, turning over Hyejin’s story in her mind.

“I’m sorry you suffered like that,” she said slowly. “But Hyejin I… I still can’t forgive you. Not yet.” With a sigh, the blonde nodded.

“I understand. So don’t forgive me yet. Just come meet her with me.” The words took Wheein by surprise and all she managed was a vague noise of confusion. “You have the next few days off, right? Come with me. Please.”

Ahn Hyejin had always gotten what she wanted. Whether it was given to her, or she worked for it, this had always been fact. Even when she was down and out in NY, she had gotten her way in the end. Wheein knew this better than anyone, which was why, after a few moments’ thought and a deep breath, she found herself agreeing.

“Okay. I’ll go with you.”

 

 

 

Wheein hadn’t known what to expect, but it hadn’t been this.

She stood on the lawn of a sprawling brick building resembling a castle with its classical architecture. Hyejin stood unbothered beside her, giving her a phone a quick check before she looped her fingers in with Wheein’s and tugged the dazed woman along.

“Come on! Chaerin’s waiting inside.”

Wheein barely had time to think as they swept through the doors and into the place. The low greetings of “Welcome back, miss!” and “Nice to see you’ve come home safe Miss Ahn” didn’t even register as she was led through several hallways and into an elevator with more buttons than she could remember seeing anywhere. The numbers displayed above the door blurred by so swiftly she just managed to decipher the number six before Hyejin was pulling her out.

The next door opened onto a lushly decorated parlor, dripping warm colored brocades and satins, where a solitary figure sat seemingly waiting for them. Even after Hyejin’s story in the café, Wheein was still surprised to see the silver-haired woman from La Cour.

“Chaerin, I’m back~” Hyejin chirped, then gestured to the still stunned Wheein. “And look who I brought with me!” Surprising the brunette further, Chaerin smiled.

“I see that. I’m glad you found her.” Her voice was warm but business-like as her gaze moved to Wheein. “It’s nice to properly meet you, Jung Wheein. My name is Lee Chaerin, Madam of The Brass Wolf.” The title she’d supplied sparked something in Wheein, and she cast a look at Hyejin, who had settled comfortably on the couch opposite the apparent Madam, before moving her attention back to Chaerin, eyebrows raised.

“Madam? What, like at a…”

“A brothel, yes. But The Brass Wolf is not a brothel. Not precisely.” As if sensing Wheein’s confusion, Hyejin patted the spot next to her.

“Get comfy and we’ll explain,” she soothed. At a loss, Wheein did as she was told.

“The Brass Wolf is an establishment that offers a vast array of services for those who can afford them. Predominantly, we deal in intimacy, of both a sexual and non-sexual nature. Again, for those who can afford it.”

“So a fancy brothel for the elite?” Wheein asked drily, causing Hyejin to scoff and Chaerin to hide a small smile behind her hand.

“If that’s how you choose to understand it,” Chaerin replied simply. When she didn’t elaborate, Wheein looked at both women in confusion.

“And you want me to what? Join you? I mean, why else would you bring me here and tell me all this?”

“I told you she was smart as she is beautiful.” The words sent a confusing swirl of emotions roiling through Wheein. Hyejin’s proud compliment warmed her but why had they been discussing her in the first place? She suspected she knew where this was going and was not sure how she felt about it.

“You’re correct, there is a reason,” Chaerin agreed, completely ignoring Hyejin. “If you would like it, there is a spot open to you at The Brass Wolf, and Hwasa has offered to be your Sponsor through the entry process should you accept.” _Silence_. Wheein stared at them, and they at her, as she processed the words. Then, she rounded on Hyejin.

“ _This_ is why you came to find me, isn’t it?” She accused. “All that talk about missing me, about wanting to see me or whatever – it was all lies, wasn’t it?” Hyejin remained silent as she raged. “You just want another body to join your – _your freaky club_! Well not thanks! Find yourselves someone else to be your new sex slave.” When her words halted, Chaerin spoke, gaze hard and tone icy.

“Not a single person here is a slave, not in the sense you imply. None of them have been forced to join us against their will, which is why you are free to leave if that is what you wish. I will have transportation arranged for you.” For another moment of tense silence Wheein sat contemplating her options. But she knew, even without the help of the churning in her stomach and the painful clenching of her heart and the heat behind her eyes, what her choice was. Without looking at Hyejin, she nodded, doing her best to retain the fire that had burned so brightly just moments ago.

“Take me home.”

 

 

 

For almost a month, Wheein remained shaken by the events at The Brass Wolf. Every shift she worried Chaerin or Hyejin would step through the doors or appear on her reservation list, trying to convince her to change her mind. But they never did.

There was also no word from Hyejin about anything at all, which left her relieved, annoyed, and a little heartbroken. She knew her outburst had probably offended her former friend, but she also wished Hyejin would apologize for lying to and using Wheein. That she would stop proving Wheein right with this extended silence. And then there was the painful reminder of the first time Hyejin had abandoned her like this. _See,_ her more pessimistic side whispered, _this is proof you were right to leave her too._

_Yeah but that doesn’t make this hurt any less._

She _had_ missed Hyejin, she’d realized that much. Despite all the resentful thoughts and nasty words, she had desperately craved the company of her wild child best friend. And it had broken her to pieces all over again, shards of her heart crushed to dust, when her hopes that Hyejin had come back for _her_ came crashing down.

Holy shit, she was in love with her, wasn’t she?

It seemed obvious now. The way she had so quickly become Wheein’s entire world, how she had been so entirely devastated when Hyejin left. How she had held on to every piece of her she had, every scrap of paper with any sort of memory. How he heart had soared and raced when she saw her in standing in the restaurant that night, and how badly she’d wanted it to mean Wheein had her back for good.

And now she’d pushed her further away than ever.

For several more weeks, Wheein agonized over what to do. With the revelation of her feelings for the other woman, her mixed emotions about what had happened at The Brass Wolf also shifted. Was it worth it for Hyejin if it meant…? Could she allow herself to do something like that? After all, it’s not like she was entirely unhappy with her life just as it was – it could certainly be worse.

But wouldn’t it be so much better with Hyejin?

Steeling her nerves, she dug her phone out of her pocket, and dialed.

“It’s me… I want to talk to you. About… about what was discussed last time…”

 

 

 

The journey to the massive estate was far more nerve-wracking without Hyejin beside her, but Wheein did her best to remain calm. Yes, her heart hammered in her chest until she could feel its echoes throughout her body, and yes her palms were sweating so much they were probably ruining the skirt of her best dress, but she fought valiantly to ignore it. She was sure about this, no matter how many signs her body gave her that she might still have doubts.

On the lawn of The Brass Wolf, Lee Chaerin materialized as the taxi pulled around the curving drive. Her face was a neutral mask of business composure that only heightened Wheein’s nerves. After their last exchange, Wheein would have been foolish to expect her to be kind and welcoming, but the thought of her new boss hating her from the start was a loathsome one. With this worry settled comfortably in the pit of her stomach, Wheein stepped out onto the drive as Chaerin came forward to meet her.

“I’m glad to see you’ve reconsidered,” she greeted, and Wheein was surprised by the note of warmth behind the words.

“Yes… I’m sorry. About what I said last time.” At this, the hint of a smile tugged at Chaerin’s lips.

“Water under the bridge. You were understandably surprised, I’m sure. All that matters is that you’re here.” Chaerin’s expression turned serious. “I will ask you one last time: are you certain this is the path you want? There is no shame in turning back, and no need to force yourself into this.” Wheein took a deep breath and nodded, determination lighting her eyes.

“I’m sure.” Chaerin seemed satisfied with this, and turned to lead the way inside.

“Then let’s get started.”

 

 

 

It was to a new room that Chaerin led Wheein this time. The office space, which the younger woman could only assume belonged to the Madam herself, was just as ornate as the last, if a bit more simply furnished. As the pair stepped through the door, a third person turned to look at them, surprise blooming across her elegant features.

“Wheein?! What are you doing here?” Hyejin stood, watching as Chaerin moved behind the desk and Wheein came to stand nervously beside her friend.

“I changed my mind,” she answered quietly, gaze flicking to the silver-haired woman before them. “I’m sorry, about the things I said to you before. I-“ Her attempts at apology were interrupted by the taller girl throwing her arms about her, nearly squeezing the life out of Wheein. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was familiar, and Wheein hid a smile in Hyejin’s shirt as she hugged her back.

“I’m sorry too. For everything. But this will make it all better, I promise. Now we won’t ever have to be apart again.” Behind them, Chaerin cleared her throat and Wheein jumped back from Hyejin, startled at the sudden reminder of their company.

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” she scolded, reprimand lost in the mirth coloring her voice. “For now, we need to discuss Wheein’s contract.”

“I’d like to make a proposition,” Hyejin announced suddenly. Chaerin gestured for her to continue. “I know I’m her Sponsor, given the circumstances,” Hyejin began.

“Something already unprecedented,” Chaerin agreed.

“But I would like to ask for exclusive access to Wheein’s services, unless expressly permitted by myself.” Silence fell between the three women, the subject of their conversation staring at Hyejin in shock. Part of her was grateful that it would mean not having to regularly give herself to strangers, but mostly she was confused. Was Hyejin just trying to protect her because she knew how uncertain Wheein was? Or was there another reason? Chaerin regarded the younger woman silently for a few moments that had Wheein feeling jittery. Clearly she was missing something about how big a deal this was.

“Ahn Hyejin, do you understand what you’re asking? No one, not even our most celebrated Sponsors, have ever been granted something like this.” Chaerin’s voice was grave, her hard gaze locked on Hyejin’s equally determined one. The blonde nodded.

“I know. But none of those Sponsors have also been an employee of the establishment. I will take all responsibility for her – you can even take her wages out of my pay. You know I can do that, Chaerin. Just please, grant me this wish. It’ll be the last favor I ever ask of you.” More silence, as Chaerin appeared to think over Hyejin’s pleas, and Wheein watched nervously at her friend’s side.

“The rules of The Brass Wolf mandate that Jung Wheein have her own quarters during her stay here, and that will stay in place. As for what she chooses to do with her clients, and which clients she selects,” Chaerin’s eyes slid to meet Wheein’s, giving her a meaningful look. “I do believe that is up to her.” A smile stretched Hyejin’s lips.

“Soooo is that a yes?” she asked, barely contained glee in her voice.

“Yes.” Hyejin crowed excitedly and once again wrapped Wheein up in a nearly suffocating embrace. “She will still be required to fill out a contract, but we will add a clause detailing your role in her time here. Do not forget,” Chaerin and Hyejin locked eyes again as the older woman’s voice turned somber once more, “should anything happen between you two, and I do mean _anything_ , you will no longer be permitted to stay at The Brass Wolf. Either of you. Do you understand?” They nodded. “Alright, then let’s go over the terms of the contract. Welcome, Jung Wheein, to life with The Brass Wolf.”

 

 

 

Several long hours later, Wheein stepped out of Chaerin’s office, Hyejin beside her. Between her fingers, she held a brass key, a number engraved upon it. The number for her room, in this strange new place, in her new life. Her mind was still reeling with all the things that the contract had covered, but strangely she felt… peaceful. She had made her decision, and there was no turning back, but there was no doubt in her mind. She was meant to be here, to do this, to be with…

Her thoughts trailed off as she looked back up at Hyejin, who was leading the way down the hall they exited the elevator into. As if she could sense the brunette’s eyes on her, Hyejin glanced at her over shoulder and gave her a cheerful smile. Wheein’s answering twist of her lips was a meek imitation, but Hyejin said nothing about it, turning back around.

Ah yes, there was still _that_ whole issue. That _she was in love with her best friend who now owned her body and soul_ thing. If she were being perfectly honest, she didn’t mind that Hyejin now had exclusive command of her future, she had always entrusted her life to the wild card, headstrong, incredible woman she called her best friend, and that was no more in question now than it had been when they were in school. There was just the small question of what it meant for Hyejin. Beautiful, commanding, confident Hyejin, who had just now faced down their boss to ensure they would never parted again. _But why,_ she couldn’t help wondering. She knew why _she_ had come here, had agreed to do this. But what had driven Hyejin to make such a crazy request?

Her thoughts are interrupted by Hyejin halting their path down the hall, and Wheein nearly crashing into her as a result. The former looked just the smallest bit amused by this as she gestured to the door before them.

“We’re here. This is where you’ll be staying when you’re not with me,” Hyejin tells her, then adds, “If you want.” Wheein couldn’t say which part she was talking about, following her inside without a response.

The suite looked more like an extravagant studio apartment than the room Wheein had imagined, and the sight left her more than a little overwhelmed. Just another thing she never imagined would be part of her life, she supposed. Hyejin (or “Hwasa” as Chaerin had told her she was called here) however seemed unaffected, collapsing gracefully onto the couch in what appeared to be the lounge. When Wheein still hovered in the doorway, she chuckled and gestured for the brunette to join her.

“This is your home now, silly. Start acting like it!” Uncertain, Wheein crossed the room and settled on the edge of the cushions beside Hwasa. The latter rolled her eyes and scooted closer, making Wheein balk and shift a little further away. She frowned.

“What?” Wheein asked as Hwasa scrutinized her.

“Why are you doing that?” The hurt underlying the words made guilt drip into Wheein’s veins and tug at her heart. It had been subconscious, the nervous need to put distance between herself and Hyejin. She knew, of course, what her contract entailed (they’d gone over all several dozen pages in painful detail after all), but her heart didn’t want to cooperate. It fluttered nervously, still tittering on and on about what this all meant to Hyejin, and finally Wheein couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Why did you do this?” Clearly not having expected her question to be answered in turn with another query, Hyejin blinked in surprise.

“Do what?”

“All of this.” Wheein gestured helplessly around them. “Find me, bring me here, ask Chaerin to-to have exclusive right to me. Why did you do any of it?” Unnerving quiet followed her rambling as Hyejin regarded her solemnly.

“I guess I thought it was obvious. You know, for someone so damn smart, you sure can be stupid. But I always thought it was part of your charm.” Her teasing tone eased a smile onto Wheein’s face, but it quickly vanished in the wake of the worry still eating at her.

“No offense, but this is a little much for just having missed your best friend,” she blurted finally, and Hyejin leaned her head back as she burst out laughing. Color flooded Wheein’s face but she said nothing as Hyejin moved closer again, smiling like they shared a secret.

“You’re right, it isn’t.” Wheein waited for her to elaborate, heart pounding and butterflies having a ball in her stomach. “It’s the kind of thing you do when you care about someone and don’t want to lose them ever again. The kind of thing you do for someone you love.” Time seemed to stop as the word dripped like honey past Hyejin’s lips. It left Wheein momentarily stunned, staring at the other in shock. Hyejin’s smile turned gentle, and she took Wheein’s hand in hers. “I love you, you brilliant idiot. That’s why.”

“You- you- you, uh,” Wheein stammered, face flushing deeper as Hyejin leaned even closer.

“Yes, I love you. I thought that was obvious. Why else would I hunt you down like this? Why else would I still be able to pour my heart out to you in a tiny café and then selfishly claim your life for myself? Because I missed you, and it killed me to be away from the person I love. And I don’t plan on letting you get away from me again. And I always get what I want.” Her cat-like grin was now mere centimeters from Wheein’s own lips, still parted in surprise as Hwasa’s words washed over her. _She loved her._ As the thought sunk in, Wheein smiled.

“I love you too,” she answered, and Hwasa laughed again.

“Yes, I know. You always were an open book, dear.” The pet name sent Wheein’s heart racing all over again, but this time it was the sweeter excitement of having her own personal sun back in her life. Of being able to hold her hand and look her in the eye and say the words she’d been holding onto for ten years.

“And now,” Hyejin began, gripping Wheein’s hand just a little tighter as she pulled her even closer, “if it’s not too much trouble, I’d really like to kiss you.” Wheein giggled.

“Yes, miss,” she replied playfully. Hyejin drew back for just a second to stare at her in surprise, something darker lingering in her gaze.

“Don’t do that. Not yet. We’re just getting started, and if you do that, I’m not going to be able to keep things slow,” Hyejin reprimanded, and Wheein leaned up to kiss the edge of her mouth.

“I never liked it when you tried to do things slowly. It’s not like you, Hyejin-ah.” A wicked grin split Hwasa’s face and another thrill went through Wheein.

“I’ll take that as a green light to do whatever I see fit.”

“Of course. I’m all yours.”

“Good. I’m never letting you get away from me again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm that end was so dang cheesy, I'm sorry, but sometimes you need some good, old-fashioned, tooth-rotting fluff~
> 
> Wheein's story is just the first I plan to explore, so look out for future works in this series about The Brass Wolf's femme fatales.
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, are appreciated, but thank you for reading!


End file.
